Robotics and Romantics
by TARDISlover3
Summary: Roxanne comes home one night and finds her husband Megamind stressing out over a project. How does she calm him? With kisses, of course! Nothing dirty, just plain, fluffy, kissy MegamindXRoxanne. Set after the movie.


Robotics and Romantics

A RoxanneXMegamind One-shot

Hello peoples! As some of you know, I tend to write a lot of One-shots when I'm introducing myself to a new ship (I always ship at least something. Who would I be if I didn't?). I start out with a one shot or two, then move on to the bigger multi chap.

Since this is my first Megamind (I watched the movie earlier and decided to just role with it), it's obviously a one shot. Hope you enjoy!

Robotics and Romantics

"Megamind?" I call out as I step through the entrance to the once evil lair. Instantly, Brainbots swarm me, making their little robotic noises in pleasure. I smile and rub their domes.

I walk down the hall, quickening my pace when I reach the "Exit". Too many crazy memories. At least I learned where my husband kept his alligators.

There is a lot of crinkling paper, and the sounds of pencil scratching coming from behind the red curtain where Megamind normally keeps his plans. He might not be evil anymore, but if he didn't invent some new thing at least once a week, he would probably explode.

I pull back the curtain to see Megamind hunched over a table, writing furiously. There are a lot of crumpled papers around his feet, and he looks tense. He's muttering a bit, but it's too low and fast for me to understand it.

He also doesn't look as sharp as he usually does. He's wearing one of his plain black stretch suits, without any belt or cape. It's unusual, even though he's a hero, he normally wears some kind of spikes and blue lightening. It's what makes him Megamind.

I walk up to him silently and place my hands on his shoulders. I start rubbing his back, relieving him of any tense knots. Megamind tenses for a minute, then once he recognizes that it's me, relaxes. He sighs, leaning back a bit into my touch. "Roxanne." He says, and although I don't see his face, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey genius." I say, kissing the top of his bald, blue head. "What's going on in that brain of yours?" I tap his head lightly.

He sighs. "Minion's arm came off in a cooking accident. Do not ask me how, I was caring to the Brainbots when I heard a crash, and the next thing I knew, his left arm was on the floor. I didn't press for detils. The thing is, the arm has been falling off a lot. I'm trying to fix that."

I don't care to correct him on his mistakes. He's an alien, human terms don't come too easily to him. A lot of times, he still answers the phone by saying "Ollo" instead of "Hello."

"I see. What about the original design?" I ask, and he shows me a sketch. My eyes, trained for digging things out and spotting things easily, notice something I hadn't seen in the model Minion already has. I point to it.

"There. See those bolts? They're pretty huge and hard to miss on his form, but I've never seen them connected to his left arm. I think this detail was missed out. See how they would be able to keep the joint from falling off?"

I turn my head to watch his reaction, and see his eyes widen and a smile come over his features. "You're the one who is a genius, you genius! I need to get to work on that!" He swivels away, already pulling loads of stuff out of drawers. I roll my eyes affectionately and smile.

When he places everything he needs on the table, he comes over to me and kisses my cheek. "Thanks again, Roxy Roo." He says, grinning slyly.

I frown. "I told you never to call me that!" I swat him playfully.

"If Hal Schtewart was allowed to do it, then I should. I'm your partner, aren't I?"

"Its Stewart, and he wasn't allowed to do it. You may be my husband, but you could just call me Roxy."

"Schtewart, Stewart, who cares?" He wraps his arms around me and places his chin in the crook of my neck. "Don't you love me?" He asks, pulling the puppy eyes.

"Why do you think I married you, silly?" I pull him up so he's not crouched down. This way, I can face him better. "I love your head." I miss the top of his head. "Your eyes." I lightly kiss both eyelids, which flutter under my touch. "Your nose." I kiss his nose. "And..."

"My mouth?" He asks, grinning.

"You bet." I say, and capture his lips with his.

When we pull away, Megamind smiles. "I love you too, Roxy Roo." I frown again, but it's slipping away as I try to fight the smile.

"Don't make me bop your giant blue head." I say, smirking. (1)

"You wound me, Roxanne. You truly do."

He kisses me again, and i smile against his lips. He smiles back, and presses me closer to him. I eventually end up sitting in his lap, still kissing him. My arms are wrapped around his neck, the pads of my fingers brushing the back of his head.

"I love you." Megamind says between air breaks. I lean back in.

"I love you too." I say, before we're completely into another kiss.

"Umm... sir?" The high voice of Minion breaks our spell, and I shoot up, still sitting in Megamind's lap.

"What is it, Minion?" Megamind's voice is full of annoyance and exasperation.

"When do you think you could get back to work on my arm?" He asks, looking kind of sheepish.

Megamind sighs, and I move to get off him. He holds me back. "No, you stay. I can work either way." I nod, and lean my head back, resting in the crook of his neck.

Minion leaves, and Megamind sighs. "Finally. Now, where were we?" I grin, and Megamind twists his head so our lips meet once more.

Minion's arm will just have to wait.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed this, it's kinda short, and for that I am sorry. If you want more Megamind, let me know, mmk?

(1) That's probably my favorite part of the movie, when Megamind slams his head against the window, and he cries "AH! My GIANT blue head!"

Answer if desired: What is your favorite part of Megamind?


End file.
